Nintendo All-Stars: Battle Royale
by TechnoLeo
Summary: Nazo states that he is hosting a tournament Sonic needs to form a team, how will this turn out! Human Sonic and Shadow. Previously named the Brawl Tournament.
1. Just the Beginning

Sonic, the number one hero on planet Mobius hasn't had the best day of his life, currently battling his enemy, Nazo, the ultra-powered villain whose strength went straight past human boundaries, but who was Sonic to talk he's a boy with blue hair and can move at insanely fast speeds, Nazo was created about a year ago from the chaos emeralds' dark energy and after his first defeat had continually challenged Sonic.

"So Sonic, correct, you seem to be a fit challenge for my abilities now, seeing as how you amazingly haven't died yet." Nazo stated in an impressed fashion.

Sonic smirked. "Well, that's just who I am, the fastest thing alive." Sonic told his foe.

"Hm, I see, well if you think you're such a hot shot, I suppose you wouldn't have any regrets if you were to join a tournament I'll be hosting." Nazo smirked at the blue haired teen in front of him.

"Of course not, just tell me what place and what time and I'll be there." Sonic said and grinned.

"The tournament will be held in six months time, it will be a team tournament, consisting of 12 fighters per team, it will be the Brawl tournament, choose your teammates wisely." Nazo said and paused. "Because I'll be choosing mine." Sonic's grin fell and Nazo disappeared from sight.

Sonic knew the first person that he needed to find and he knew just where to find him.

(Elsewhere)

Shadow stood atop a building in Station Square overlooking the busy city with his ruby red eyes, then out of his eye he saw a blue blur jumping from rooftop to rooftop, heading in his direction, Shadow closed his eyes, it was Sonic headed his way.

Sonic stopped in front of him. "What is it, faker?" Shadow questioned his look a like with a raised eyebrow.

"Nazo, he's hosting a tournament in six months and I need you to be on my team." Sonic said with an odd look of seriousness on his face.

"Hmph, only because I want to get back at Nazo for all he's done." Shadow grit his teeth.

Sonic grinned as he took off in a flash of light, Shadow easily keeping up with him as they sped off through the streets of the city.

Sonic knew where he was going now, he was going to find an old friend of his.

(In a dark castle)

"Bowser, my friend how have you been." Nazo said to his fellow villain as he walked into the castle.

Nazo had been associating with Bowser for a month now, planning how this tournament would work out.

"Nazo, have you done the preparations for the tournament, have you told him?" The King of Koopas asked the silver haired man.

"Yes, he should be gathering his team all now, have the others arrived yet?" Nazo asked the King in front of him.

"Ganondorf and King Boo have arrived but Dedede, , Wolf, Eggman, Wario, and Waluigi have not." Bowser said as Ganondorf and the King of Boos walked into the room, but then an odd thing happened a purple vortex and another Ganon stepped through, but he looked slightly different, a little rounder.

"Who are you, imposter!" Ganondorf yelled at the copy of him standing there.

(A/N: WW Ganondorf, will be called Ganon and Modern Ganondorf, will be Ganondorf)

"I am King of Evil, Ganon!" Ganon said as if insulted by the comment.

"Both of you shut up, I brought the other Ganondorf here, I thought he could be useful to us." Nazo stated to the two.

The door swung open and the remaining people entered the castle.

"Good, everyone's here let's begin preparations shall we?"

(In the mushroom kingdom)

Brothers Mario and Luigi were racing through the kingdom, for a good run and practicing their moves until they saw two Blurs heading straight for them.

"Look Luigi, what's that?" Mario asked his brother in confusion. Luigi shook his head. "I don't know bro." The blurs stopped in front of them and both brothers' eyes widened it was Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey, Mario long time no see, what's up?" Sonic questioned the Mario brothers.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mario asked.

"We need a favor." Sonic said to his Olympic rival.

Sonic explained the whole thing to the Mario Bros. about how he needed their help for the tournament and everything else.

"So will you help us?" Sonic asked the plumbers in front of him.

Mario smiled and nodded, Luigi too as they all left to search the next member.

**Sorry it was so short, it was just the beginning, hope for more and better. Chao!**


	2. Finding the Hero of Time

Sonic and crew were in castle town searching for the legendary hero of time, the man named Link. They needed a team of strong and trustworthy people, people who are honest and true and this seemed exactly Link's description. While most wouldn't be looking for a random man dressed in green, since that described what Link was in Hyrule after the time rewind, sure in Termina it was another story but now he lived in Hyrule. It was different in Sonic and Shadow's eyes since they had already been through a similar process of time reversal it wasn't a surprise especially since they were both masters of Chaos Control and time.

The crew was asking around Castle Town for an hour at the least, it wasn't easy to find somebody that nobody had seen, well nobody except one man whose name was Dampe, a local grave digger apparently a good friend of the green clad hero.

"The last time I saw him he was heading into a deep cave, he told me he wanted to get to a place called the Kokiri Forest as fast as he could, he said something about warning a girl named Saria of something big, he went north." The grave digger told them all that they needed to hear and they set off to the north where the cave apparently was.

Arriving at the cave they took note of the man in green who was in the middle of pushing a block almost twice his size to a nearby ledge. He hadn't noticed the team until they got close enough for him to hear footsteps behind him, assuming it to be an enemy, Link reached for the hilt of the gilded sword he got in Termina and swiped at them as he turned around almost cutting Sonic with the sword if he hadn't dodged, he glared at them as he tightened his grip on his sword.

"Who are you!" Sonic brought up his hands in surrender and frowned. "Woah man, we come in peace and I really don't want to leave in pieces." Link didn't look convinced and still glared, Sonic thought he had offended him in some way.

"Look man, I'm sorry if I offended you in some way, but we need to ask you something." Sonic apologized and Link started to relax.

"No, it's alright you didn't, I'm just a little jumpy, I've got something very important to do." Link told the crew.

"Now I need to ask you, will you join our team, it's really important that you do." Link frowned when he heard this and started to speak.

"I said I had something important to do." Link grit his teeth and turned he started to run in the opposite direction until Sonic zipped in front of him. "Well how about we help you with what you need, then will you help us?" Sonic asked the question as Link seemed to reluctantly nod his head.

'I can't beat Ganondorf alone this time especially without the Master Sword and… these guys seem trustworthy.'

"Sure." Luigi smiled and turned around to leave the cave until… a giant boulder blocked off the entrance scaring the daylights out of the green clad plumber.

"MARIOOOOO!" Luigi yelled and zipped back to the team.

"Great now how do we get out of here?" Mario questioned worried that they would be stuck in here.

"Don't worry, I already found a map for this place." Link told them and they were relieved as they heard this and they started trekking through the large cave, eventually they ran into a wolfos, Mario took action and jumped on its head dizzying it and he jumped off just a millisecond before Sonic slammed into it with his ever so famous homing attack knocking it to the ground giving Link the chance to stab it through the heart with a downward stab, it howled in pain before disappearing in a puff of black smoke.

"Wow, we work pretty well together for people who just met." Sonic said with a chuckle, Link chuckled as well. They continued on through the cave, seeing a pedestal in the middle of the room with a strange sword embedded into it, Link slowly walked over to it confused.

"What is this, a sword where did it come from?" Link asked and noticed the symbol of the triforce on the guard, the sword had a dark black hilt, a red guard looking like angel wings spreading out, a long silver blade accompanied it. Link laid his hands on it and pulled as the triforce of courage on his hand shun brightly and he pulled out the sword with little effort, he held it in his hands it was light weighted and he swung it a few times to get used to it, he placed his gilded sword in his pouch and placed the sword, he also noticed the hylian writing on the pedestal he realized it was called The Rainbow Sword able to absorb energy and repel it also able to purify the most vile of souls. He turned back to the others and motioned them to follow him to the blocked entrance, he channeled the energy in the sword and swung at the boulder demolishing it and giving them a way out but at that moment, a giant caterpillar with a single eye coming down from the ceiling and tried to attack them, they managed to dodge the attack, Shadow retaliated by firing a Chaos Spear at the beast eye it hit it dead center causing it climb back up to the ceiling, Sonic grinned and ran along the walls until he reached the giant insect on the ceiling he did a homing attack to detach it from the ceiling and let it hit the ground on its back he came down and drilled into its stomach causing it immense pain, it got back up and tried spitting huge balls of saliva at them which they dodged, Mario and Luigi fished out two fire flowers and shot the eye with red hot fire balls causing more damage until it lay motion and Link delivered the Ending Blow killing the beast and letting them out of the cave.


	3. Here comes Kirby!

The Team with Link now in tow entered the forest temple and seeing Saria in there who immediately ran up to hug Link who blushed.

"Hi Link, what's up?" Saria asked her long time friend.

"Saria, I think that Ganondorf h-has returned and I needed to tell you now as a warning." Link told her in a slightly stuttering voice, Saria was exceptionally pale.

"You're serious?"

Link nodded. "Yes I am." Sonic took this time to ask his question, he was seriously lost.

"Uh, who's Ganondorf?" Link turned around to answer Sonic's question.

Link scowled at the question. "He's the king of evil, he tried to take over Hyrule, luckily I was there to stop him and he was sealed away by the sages."

"Thanks for the info Link, I'll warn the other sages." Saria told him and he nodded, she hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Be careful please, for me." She then kissed him on his cheek and then let him to see his face as red as a tomato and she giggled, "You're so adorable, when you're embarrassed." She said and pinched his cheek, Sonic and the others snickered and Link glared at them as they set off and Link one glance back at Saria and they left, heading for Sand Pie desert to hopefully find their next teammate somewhere in a vast desert… this was going to be as hard as hell wasn't it.

(Music Start: Gerudo Valley theme)

The team made their way through the desert trekking through the merciless heat and sand, they continued through for a good five hours before, to their total disbelief there was a pink ball with feet sucking up any edible thing in sight in a very vacuum like fashion.

"This is a desert mirage, this is a desert mirage, you are not seeing a pink ball of fluffiness with feet and no LEGS!" Sonic told himself in utter disbelief.

The ball turned to them and smiled. "Hi, I'm Kirby!" Sonic shook his head and smiled, he walked up to Kirby.

"Hey little guy, what's up, why are you in a desert by yourself and eating things?" Sonic asked and Kirby smiled.

"I was hungry and I live alone and I'm looking for a team for that tournament thingy." Kirby informed them and Sonic's eyes widened very comically in fact and his jaw literally hit the ground with very similar reactions from the team.

"L-little guy a-are you sure you can uh, fight in something like that I mean you're so small." Sonic said and Kirby grinned while giving a laugh.

"I get that a lot, but seriously I can fight really well, hey are you guys in it can I be on your team?" Kirby asked with pleading eyes and Sonic succumbed, damn this kid was cute.

"Alright, you can join." Sonic said and Kirby danced with joy and excitement.

Kirby looked to Sonic. "You won't regret this uh…"

"Sonic, the black haired grumpy one is Shadow, the red wearing guy is Mario, the green wearing guy is Luigi, and the _blonde_ green wearing guy is Link." Sonic introduced the team and held out his hand for Kirby who took it in his uh… stubs?

"Welcome to the team, Kirby." Kirby smiled when he heard this and again danced for joy.

(Back at Bowser's Castle)

Nazo frowned he had tested them all and most had exceptional fighting skills except Wario and Waluigi, their skills were pathetic and he was greatly disappointed with them. "I'm afraid you two aren't good enough, I'm disappointed, so I think it's best if you leave the team." Wario scowled but turned to leave followed by his brother.

"We'll need replacements now Nazo." Bowser told the silver headed man and he smirked.

"Don't worry, they should be here right now." As soon as the words left his mouth the door opened and three people entered, a dragon, a black and red Pikachu, and a fat kid in a mech.

"Ridley, Thunder, and Porky glad that you could make it here."

"Hmph, I wouldn't miss a chance to beat that blasted Ness into the ground." (A/N: I don't know much about EarthBound/Mother but I still like it so feel free to give me some info.)

"And Samus, she is such a pain in a dragon's…"

"Don't finish that."

"I was gonna say tail."

Thunder, the Pikachu, that can somehow talk politely coughed which was high pitched. "I would like to see and beat my brother, after all he is the goody-two shoes and the only other talking Pikachu so I want to deal with him."

"It's settled you are now on the team, welcome." Nazo said and they continued… whatever it was they were doing.

(Back in Sand Pie desert)

"Well, let's get going out of this desert." Link said as they continued on their way through the massive desert taking another five hours to get out of it and by that time everyone needed water so the stopped at a close by port it was called Rogue Port and they bought some water for everyone on the team suddenly Mario remembered something.

"I've been here before this place is called Rogue Port, I wonder if…" Mario didn't finish before a goomba girl with blonde hair and a miner's hat came and tackled him.

"MARIO, it's been so long, how've ya been?" The Girl asked.

"Oh hey Goombella what's up?" Mario asked her and she smiled.

"Nothing much, but I've just graduated!" She exclaimed and Mario smiled.

"Finally." And as Goombella scowled he laughed, hard.

"Yo, Mario, who's she?" Sonic asked and Mario looked at him.

"This is Goombella, she helped me fight the demon behind the thousand year door and save Rogue Port."

"Well, Mario it's been nice seeing but I have to go." She said this took off.

"She's weird." Kirby said this as the team nodded in agreement and decided that they should continue on besides, they six more teammates to find, it's best to start now.

**While the enemy has their ready, our heroes are still on the road to having their complete, who's the next member, find out next time.**


	4. Being Rewritten

Hey guys, Zack here or I should now be saying, TechnoLeo, since that's what it's going to be from now on. Anyway to the point, this story will be written over with a different name a different team and an actual hedgehog Sonic, as well as a different plot. So now that we're clear. See you in… **Tournament of the Icons!**


End file.
